Last moments
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Series of missing scenes and what if scenarios for Lucy and Tim during Fallout
1. Chapter 1

Title: Countdown

author:Cindy Ryan

category: missing scene

Summary: What happened after the clink of bottles

Each holding their respective bottle of poison Tim and Lucy sat against the counter of the store. They were tucked in the entry way the employees used to get behind the counter. The partition was open.

_Eight minutes._

Lucy took another swallow of tequila and rested her head back against the wood. Noise from the chaos outside was nearly deafening even with them shutting and securing the door. Why didn't people just stay with their loved ones?

"Thank you."Tim said.

That was the first words he'd spoken since they'd shut the door.

"For what?"Lucy asked.

"Getting Amari to go home."Tim replied."He wouldn't have if we hadn't been here."

Lucy nodded.

"People should be with loved ones."Lucy commented as she looked outside.

"Yeah."Tim agreed as he took another sip.

_Six minutes_

"I lied to Rachel today."Tim heard himself say breaking the silence.

Damn end of the world craziness Tim groused. He hadn't intended to make this a confessional. Especially to his rookie.

"About the threat?"Lucy inquired."That's understandable try to put her at ease..."

"No, about you."Tim continued with a sigh.

Lucy raised an eyebrow waiting.

"She thought we were friends."Tim explained."I told her you were just my rookie and not my friend. That's not true."

Lucy smiled.

"Good because I thought we were becoming friends."Lucy said quietly

_Three minutes_

"Least I can see you this time."Tim commented.

He wasn't sure why he'd said it. He hadn't drunk enough to blame the whiskey. His rookie was smart she'd gotten the reference. Lucy frowned.

"Staring at a dead body wondering if those were my last hours."Tim sighed and shook his head."You were on the other side of the door."

A shadow crossed Lucy's face and Tim mentally kicked himself. If this was real he didn't want her to be sad the last moments.

"That's why I kept talking."Lucy replied softly."If you couldn't see a friendly face at least you could hear me."

"If I didn't say so."Tim said knowing he hadn't."Thank you for staying you could have left."

"Wasn't leaving my partner."Lucy replied with a weak smile.

_Two minutes_

"I didn't like you."Lucy began."Those first days."

"Part of it, boot."Tim responded."Not supposed to like me,"

"Even off duty I didn't."Lucy said taking another sip.

"You're not the first that didn't."Tim commented dryly.

_Sixty seconds_

If this wasn't a false alarm. Lucy met Tim's gaze as she set her bottle on the floor.

"Thank you, Tim."Lucy said quietly. "For everything."

_Thirty seconds._

As brave as she was Tim still saw the fear in Lucy's brown eyes. The sadness she tried to hide.

"Glad I'm not alone."Tim said huskily as he held out his right hand to her putting the whiskey aside.

Lucy smiled watery and accepted his hand. Tim tugged and pulled his rookie into an embrace.

"'I'm glad I'm not alone too."Lucy said her voice barely a whisper.

Over Lucy's shoulder Tim's gaze fell on his watch and he watched the countdown reach its end.

end


	2. more time pt a

Title: More time

author: Cindy Ryan

category; alternate storyline

When she'd let herself think of getting shot in the line of duty this scenario hadn't been on the drawing board. Then again who thinks of nuke hitting your city? Lucy wasn't even sure what had caught her attention. One moment Tim was offering her a drink from the whiskey bottle and she was reaching for a different drink. The next the plate glass window shattered and she was shoving her partner to the floor. Lucy had paused and drawn her weapon searching for the threat. That was when the person outside had fired again and she'd felt the fiery pain in her torso that slammed her back into the counter.

"Chen!"

Lucy heard Tim shout her name as she bounced off the counter and slid to the floor. Gunfire sounded from inside as Tim returned fire. She looked down at herself and saw red. The bullet had missed her vest. Blackness began to tunnel Lucy's vision. Vaguely she wondered how much time was left. 

* * *

Tim cursed as he saw red flow across his partner's shirt as Lucy hit the floor. The assailant outside fired and Tim ducked getting off shots of his own. He was rewarded with a cry of pain. Tim grabbed his radio and called it in. He got a scratchy response from dispatch. Tim prayed they were hearing him. The communication system even for the first responders had to be over loaded.

"Officer down!"Tim repeated his voice rising. "Repeat officer down! Need ambulance to this location, stat!"

Tim risked a glance out the shattered window and saw no one. He cautiously poked his head up farther and saw the would be thief on the ground not moving eyes closed. Tim looked back at his watch they'd had fifteen minutes when they'd entered the store now they had less than eight; damn.

"Lucy!"Tim called as he scrambled toward her being careful of the broken glass that had flown in.

His rookie was still and pale when he reached her but Lucy's eyes were open and alert. Tim breathed a sigh of relief; she was alive. He took her vitals and bit back a curse when her pulse was thready under his fingers. Her breathing was turning shallow.

"Ambulance is coming, boot."Tim said gruffly.

Glancing over Tim saw a display of t-shirts for tourists. He grabbed a handful and returned to Lucy. He ripped open her uniform shirt and saw his suspicion had been right; the bullet had missed the vest. Tim bundled a few of the green t-shirts and used it as a compress against the wound. Lucy hissed in pain.

"Sorry, have to keep pressure."Tim apologized quietly.

Tim's radio crackled. He responded to the faint voice but couldn't hear the words. Tim pulled out his cell phone and got a no service warning. Tim cursed and tossed it to the floor.

"H-how long?"Lucy asked in a hoarse pain filled whisper.

Tim glanced at his watch; five minutes. He met her gaze unflinching.

"Enough."Tim replied quietly.

As Lucy's blood covered his fingers Tim just wanted more time. Even if this was a false alarm his rookie had her whole life in front of her. The nuke was a false alarm; had to be.


	3. More time pt b

Title: More time  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The darkness was growing larger. Lucy tried to fight against it. She wanted to be conscious; stay with Tim until the end.

"Tim."Lucy began quietly.

"That's it, Lucy."Tim responded. "Keep talking to me."

Everything was slipping away; the darkness was winning. If she kept talking it'd be her way of fighting the blackness.

"Scared."Lucy commented hoarsely.

That wasn't what she intended to talk about. So many things she wanted to tell Tim. Lucy saw Tim look at her and his gaze softened.

"I know."Tim said his voice thick with emotion. "I'm not going anywhere; you're not alone."

Lucy wanted to ask how much time was left but her strength was fading. As the blackness finally won she hoped she wasn't leaving Tim alone to face the end.

* * *

'Boot?"Tim called.

No response. Tim felt her pulse and it was weaker. Tim reached for his phone. He picked it up and cleared the screen to try again when he saw the time. Thirty seconds.

"Thirty seconds."Tim said outloud not knowing if Lucy heard him.

The countdown ended. Tim held his breath. Then his radio sounded loud and clear.

"Attention all units; missile alert is a false alarm!"Dispatch called. "Repeat the alert is a false alarm."

"Thank God."Tim whispered then hit his lapel mike. "Dispatch, Adam719 what's the status on that ambulance?"

"Two minutes out."A female voice replied.

"Tell them to step on it!"Tim snapped.

"Understood."The operator acknowledged.

"Missile alert was a false alarm, Lucy."Tim stated as he applied more pressure to the bullet wound. "Neither of us is dying today."

* * *

Lucy slowly awoke feeling very groggy. Her whole body ached. As she opened her eyes and saw the hospital room memories returned like a fist. If she was in a hospital room that meant...

"Welcome back to the land of the living."Tim said softly from Lucy's right.

"False alarm?"Lucy asked her voice a croak

"Yes, malfunction at Edwards."Tim explained with a smile. "You gave me a few gray hairs but doc says you're going to be alright."

"How long was I out?"Lucy asked.

"Six hours."Tim replied. "You were in surgery for four."

Lucy nodded suddenly not able to keep her eyes open a second longer. Exhaustion was sweeping over her.

"Get some rest, boot."Tim suggested softly.

Just as Lucy drifted off to sleep she heard her partner speak once more.

"Thank you; for having my back."

end


	4. tomorrow

Title: Tomorrow

author: Cindy Ryan

category: episode tag/end scene

notes and summary: See part one

Lucy held a bottle of beer as she sat perched on a small cement wall behind the row of food trucks everyone from the station frequented. It was nine pm the day of the missile scare. She'd been running non stop since they'd gotten the all clear. So many calls to follow up on. Lucy knew her mind and body were just starting to adjust and process what had happened.

This area actually had a nice partially obstructed view of the city. Some power was still out but most lights were shining bright giving Lucy comfort. It was going to be a long night for third shift Lucy knew with people trying to take advantage of the aftermath. For now though things were slowly going back to normal. 

* * *

The mood of the crowd of officers on duty and off at the food trucks was subdued. Most Tim knew were exhausted like he was. Everyone emotionally and physically drained. Most had also been at the hospital with Angela as she waited for news on Wesley. Tim was grateful that the latest reports on Wesley were good. He hadn't seen Angela that shaken in a long time. Tim saw Jackson at a table and walked over to the rookie.

"Have you seen Lucy?"Tim asked.

Jackson nodded towards the row of food trucks.

"There's a spot there that has a halfway decent view."Jackson stated.

"Thanks."Tim acknowledged as he went around the trucks and instantly spotted his rookie.

Chen was sitting on a partition wall staring at the skyline. A beer bottle dangled from her right hand.

"You alright?"Tim inquired softly as he came to a stop next to Lucy.

Lucy nodded as she looked away from the city and met his gaze.

"Just needed to decompress been so much chaos."Lucy explained

"I know I could sleep for a week."Tim agreed as he sat down next to his partner.

"Me too."Lucy agreed

"Tomorrow's probably going to be hell dealing with the aftermath."Tim pointed out.

"I'm just glad there is a tomorrow."Lucy commented softly

"Another normal crazy day."Tim agreed with a smile.

"Did you think it was real? Even for a second?"Lucy asked quietly.

Tim was silent for a moment as he thought back to the craziness before they returned to Amari's fear had been contagious.

"For a second."Tim admitted "Then I realized what the odds were..."

Tim trailed off the events of the day catching up with him too. He felt a weight on his shoulder and glanced over to see Lucy was resting her head her gaze fixed once more on the lighted skyline.

"Jackson taking you home?"Tim asked quietly.

"Yes."Lucy replied absently.

"Let him drive; you're about to fall asleep on me."Tim suggested with a smile.

"Hmm.'Lucy replied.

"Come on."Tim said as he stood pulling Lucy to her feet. "Going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes but it'll be a good day."Lucy replied as she started walking.

Tim escorted Lucy to Jackson and then headed for home. As he entered his apartment he knew Lucy was right. It would be a good day tomorrow.

end


	5. Tequila pt a

Title: Tequila

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: post ep for Fall out. Lucy just wants to forget; for a little while. 

Thirty-six hours after the nuke that didn't happen Officer Lucy Chen was in a nightclub in downtown Los Angeles. She was off duty and had been there for a couple hours. Normally she'd be with friends. Tonight she'd wanted to be alone. Wanted to forget the insanity she'd experienced. Wanted to forget the look on Angela's face when she learned Wes was going to be alright. It'd made Lucy wonder if she'd ever be ready for that kind of relationship; that commitment. Which made her think of the wedding of her ex and ex-best friend. She'd almost succeeded into shoving it into the farthest corner of her mind.

So tonight was about indulging and shutting out thought. Only the music was allowed in. Ironically Lucy had avoided tequila when the bartender asked what her drink was. Her father would say it was a sensory memory. That she now connected the tequila with the end of the world that never was. Some hours passed and Lucy moved to another bar. She promised herself two more drinks or another hour whichever came first and she'd uber herself home. That promise was never fulfilled. Oh Lucy realized half of it was the two drink part though she was certain she'd had more than two at the last bar. Smiling at the bartender at one am Lucy took another beer bottle and moved back onto the dance floor. 

* * *

Getting roused at five am on his day off was not the way to Tim Bradford's good graces. Especially after the week he'd had. With one hand he fumbled for his cell phone resting on the night stand and sighed. If it was work; he was not coming in. When Jackson West's name illuminated on the screen Tim almost let it go to voicemail; almost. Instinct made him hit the accept button and pull the smartphone down to his face.

"'lo?"Tim grumbled slinking back under the covers.

"Is Lucy with you?"West asked his voice worried. "Not that she'd be with—with you but I thought maybe..."

"What's wrong?"Tim inquired now fully awake as he sat up. "Why are you looking for Chen?"

"She didn't come home."Jackson explained with concern.

"Lucy is a single woman."Tim pointed out. "She could've just went home with someone."

"Maybe."Jackson agreed. "But she texted me around eleven last night said she was hitting one more bar and then getting an uber. Tim, she would've let me know if she wasn't coming home."

That Tim had to agree with. Even if Chen had been hitting the bars she would've found a way to let West know. A niggle of worry started to form and Tim got out of bed.

"Does she have her car?"Tim asked.

"No, it's here."Jackson replied.

"Send me the address of the last bar she was at."Tim ordered.

"I don't...she didn't tell me..."Jackson began then an echo as Tim was put on speaker. "Hang on, I'm looking through texts...got it sending now."

"I'll let you know if I find her."Tim said as he found a pair of clean jeans.

"I'm meeting you there."Jackson insisted.

"No, need you to stay there in case she's just misplaced her phone or something."Tim stated.

There was a beat of silence that lasted too long and Tim thought the rookie was going to protest. Then there was a sigh.

"Okay."Jackson acknowledged quietly.

"I'm sure she's fine."Tim commented. "Keep trying to call her."

With that Tim ended the call. He finished getting dressed; grabbed his truck keys and left the house. 

* * *

The address ended up to be a dive bar in Santa Monica a few blocks from the pier. Tim had circled the block and saw no sign of his rookie. He parked and got out. Tim knew at this hour the staff had gone home. Still Tim hoped there might be some part of the staff still there. He knocked and got no answer and then went around to the staff entrance. Just as he did a thirty something brown haired male in an apron was taking out trash. Tim showed his badge and introduced himself.

"Did you work last night?"Tim asked.

"Yeah picked up OT bartending."The man replied with a nod. "Name's Mark Stephens. I'm still here because the kitchen guy got sick so I had to close down the bar and the kitchen."

"Looking for my partner."Tim explained as he pulled out his cell phone and picked out an off duty picture of Chen. "She was here last night."

The bartender studied the picture and nodded a wide smile on his face and he let out a low whistle.

"She's hard to forget."Stephens commented. "Real looker. Plus she wasn't happy with me when I cut her off at two am."

"Did you happen to hear where she was headed next?"Tim inquired.

"It was loud in there man."Stephens said as he shook his head. "All I heard her say was sunrise."

"Thanks."Tim replied as he put the phone away.

As he walked back to the truck and idea struck him. Driving away from the bar Tim hoped he was right.


	6. Tequila pt b

Title: Tequila

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

Lucy's body ached and her head was pounding. Still she was grateful she'd accomplished her goal and stayed awake to watch the sunrise. It'd been difficult the hangover wanting her to sleep. Her stomach was rolling like the waves hitting the beach. Yet as the first rays of dawn began to color the ocean Lucy sat on Santa Monica beach watching.

Lucy rested her head on her knees which were pulled to her chest. For the most part last night had helped. She'd forgotten about the wedding. Well mostly forgotten. With a sigh Lucy watched the sunrise and knew that overall she was happy with her life. When they were waiting to see if the nuke was real there'd been a small amount of fear that if this was real was this the life she wanted? Lucy had answered herself almost immediately yes this was what she'd chosen. Lucy had wanted to be a police officer. As for still being single...that had it's ups and downs.

"Lucy!"

The voice startled Lucy so badly that she jumped. Hearing her name that loud didn't help her pounding head. Add the surprise that it was her T.O coming down the beach towards her and someone could've pushed her over with a feather. Lucy blinked and squinted looking once more at the source of the voice. Yes, it was Tim Bradford jogging towards her.

"Tim?"Lucy asked bewildered.

"Are you alright?"Tim inquired as he reached Lucy squatting down next to her.

"What are you doing here?"Lucy countered.

"Your worried roommate woke me looking for you."Tim replied. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm okay; just wanted to lose myself for a few hours. How did you find me?"Lucy asked.

"Talked to the bartender he remembered you said sunrise."Tim said as he sat down next to his partner. "Then I remembered a story you told me about coming to the beach in the early morning was a favorite place for you. This being the closest beach..."

"I didn't want to go home quite yet when the bar closed so I decided to watch the sun come up."Lucy explained quietly. "Thought I'd fall asleep but I didn't."

* * *

Tim studied his rookie for a long moment.

"You can talk to me; you know."Tim commented after several moments of silence.

Lucy nodded as she rested her head on her knees once more her gaze fixed on the sun.

"I know."Lucy responded softly. "I didn't want to talk to anyone last night. I just wanted to forget."

"Did it help?"Tim asked.

"Yes."Lucy admitted.

They watched the sun for a few more minutes before Tim broke the silence.

"Call Jackson."Tim suggested.

Lucy nodded and pulled out her smartphone. She tapped the device but it remained dark.

"Battery's dead."Lucy said with a shake of her head.

Tim stood and took one of Lucy's hands in his and tugged her to her feet. He handed her his phone and she smiled at him. After she made the short call Lucy handed the phone back to Tim and they began to walk off the beach.

"Thank you."Lucy said quietly

Tim was grateful she was alright. It'd been a strange stressful week for everyone.

"What partners are for, boot."Tim replied simply.

They walked the rest of the way to his truck in companionable silence.

end


	7. Lost

Title: Lost

author: Cindy Ryan

category: post episode tag

The night after the nuke scare Lucy Chen slept like the dead. That was until someone knocked on her apartment door. Cracking an eye open Lucy looked at the clock; one thirty and groaned. Her roommate and fellow rookie Jackson West was out of town on a pre-arranged trip with his boyfriend. Lucy pushed the covers off and checked her smart phone there were no messages or texts. If this was someone with a wrong apartment they would get a piece of her mind. The person knocked again and Lucy left the bedroom and flipped on the living room light as she crossed the area to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and did a double take; it was her T.O. Worried now, Lucy opened the door.

"Tim? What is it?"Lucy asked with concern.

Tim Bradford looked lost and that was not a word Lucy thought she'd ever apply to him.

"Sorry, I woke you."Tim responded distantly. "Go back to sleep; I should go home..."

Lucy took Tim by the left elbow and tugged him inside and shut the door. Her partner was wearing civilian clothes; jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Lucy was wearing only pink leggins and a black nightshirt with spaghetti straps. It was more lingerie than a nightshirt and Lucy was wishing she had worn more to bed. That didn't matter right now; Lucy told herself shaking the sleep from her brain. Tim had shown up on her doorstep for a reason. Lucy ushered him to the sofa and they both sat.

"What's wrong?"Lucy gently prompted.

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I got a call from the Santa Barbara PD."Tim began quietly his voice barely above a whisper. "Isabel moved there a few months ago after our divorce was final. She relapsed when the nuke scare hit. Her body wasn't used to the drug any more and she overdosed. They found her body in the living room of her apartment."

"Oh my God, Tim."Lucy exclaimed her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry."

"I thought I'd put her behind me."Tim said in a shaky voice. "Thought I had moved on."

"She was a large part of your life."Lucy said softly as she inched closer. "It's natural to feel a loss."

"I don't know why I'm here...I don't..."Tim continued dazed.

Realizing her partner was in shock Lucy drew him into an embrace not caring at the moment about department rules and regs. As she held him Lucy kept whispering how sorry she was. 

* * *

Half hour later Tim sat on his rookie's sofa holding a purple coffee mug of some kind of hot tea. Lucy had probably told him what it was but his brain hadn't retained it. Tim knew he should go, but he just didn't have the energy to move. Tim still couldn't believe that after all the hell she'd been through that the drugs had still gotten Isabel in the end.

"Thank you."Tim said to Lucy when she sat once more next to him. "For the tea; for everything."

"What friends are for."Lucy commented quietly. "I'm glad you felt you could come here."

Tim nodded.

Lucy got up once more and went to the hall closet. She returned holding blankets and a pillow.

"The couch isn't horrible, or you can have Jackson's bed. He's out of town."Lucy said softly. "But I don't think you should drive home."

Tim knew she was right he was suddenly exhausted and drained. He put the tea on the coffee table and stood taking the bedding from his partner.

"Sofa will be fine; thank you."Tim replied.

Lucy walked around the sofa and hugged Tim once more.

"Try to get some rest."Lucy suggested softly as she turned and left walking into her room and shutting the door.

After a long moment Tim spread the blankets out on the sofa. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out. As he pulled a blanket over himself he didn't think he'd sleep much. Several minutes later the exhaustion won and Tim's eyes closed as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

end


	8. senseless

Title: Senseless

author: Cindy Ryan

category: episode tag

Lucy Chen had been looking forward to Friday simply because it'd been the end of the week. A very weird week when you threw in the end of the world that didn't happen Nuke scare. Now Friday had finally arrived and that day had been worse than all the others.

It'd started out normally enough except with her riding with Lopez instead of Tim. Angela had been quiet most of the day understandably after what had happened to her boyfriend. Lucy had been surprised to see her on duty. Angela had told her she needed to stay busy. Wes was recovering from the stab wound and surgery. She couldn't do much at the hospital except watch him sleep.

It'd been a busy day. The city still recovering from the fall out of the Nuke scare. They were still following up on calls from the day of the scare. Robbery, assault etc. Around four pm they'd been called to a scene of a bad accident on one of the major freeways. Traffic was tied up for miles. Worst of it was the accident had involved the deaths of children.

Lucy had pulled a four year old blonde girl from the back of a crunched sedan. She had died at the hospital an hour later. That family had also lost the girl's sister in that crash; she'd been six. The SUV a few vehicles up from the sedan had overturned and landed on it's roof. Angela had tried to get to the teenaged driver trapped but it had exploded before she or anyone could try to help. It all seemed so senseless.

Now at after seven Lucy stood on her T.O's doorstep hand paused above the doorbell. She was still in her dirty bloody uniform having just left the hospital. Lucy had interviewed the grieving parents and other shell shocked witnesses.

Lucy hadn't told Tim she was coming. Hadn't really realized this was a destination until she'd turned ont his street. Lucy had been relieved when she'd seen hs familiar truck in the driveway. It was a friday night after all. A friday of a bad weird week Tim had every right to be out. Now as she rang the doorbell Lucy found herself praying her partner was alone. She didn't have the strength to put up a front for a stranger. She heard footsteps and a few seconds later the door swung inward. Tim's eyes widened as he took in Lucy's appearance.

"Lucy?"Tim asked in concerned confusion. 'What happened?"

"Can I come in?"Lucy inquired her voice shaking.

Tim's frown deepened as he stepped aside ushering her in.

"Yes."Tim responded as Lucy stepped in. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"It's not mine."Lucy said as she tried to regain her composure.

Tim studied her for a moment then went to the fridge. He took out two bottles of beer and closed the fridge. He handed her one and motioned to the sofa. Lucy sat down next to him and over the next half hour told Tim of her afternoon. She was quite proud that her voice remained steady until the end.

"You did all you could, boot."Tim stated softly when Lucy finished. "Some days are just sad and hard and unfortunately we see every bit of those days."

Lucy could still feel the little girl's warm body in her arms as she freed her from the sedan. Could still hear the screams of the mother. Lucy thought she'd dealt with the nuke scare. Thought she'd moved on. Been a scare and L.A had survived; dodged a bullet. Today had told her she hadn't dealt with it.

"She was four, Tim."Lucy said her voice breaking as the tears came. "After we got another chance after the nuke scare...why did she have to..."

Lucy's words dissolved into sobs. She wasn't sure how Tim would react. Just knew at the moment she couldn't control her emotions. 

* * *

Tim would never admit it but he had a lot of respect for his rookie. She'd chosen a career that wasn't easy. One that her parents disapproved of. She'd excelled on most things and overcame challenges. Her record at the academy was one of the best for female recruits in recent years.

To see Lucy wracked with sobs over a child she couldn't save affected Tim more than he thought it would. The bond between them had strengthened since the quarantine. It was becoming a friendship despite the fact that she'd seen the good and the bad of him. Tim set the bottle of beer on the coffee table and scooted closer to Lucy. He wrapped her in a hug. Her small frame fit neatly against him.

"You did all you could, boot."Tim said once more. 

* * *

Finally Lucy was cried out. She sniffed and pulled away from Tim. Lucy felt suddenly embarrassed and slightly horrified that she'd just sobbed all over her T.O.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have dumped all this on you."Lucy apologized her voice quickening as she stood.

"Lucy..."Tim began.

"I thought I was stronger..."Lucy admitted as she trailed off.

Tim stood and gripped Lucy by the shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"I'd be worried if you hadn't been affected by today."Tim stated softly. "We all deal with this job differently. The longer you're on the job the thicker your skin gets but we're not robots"

Lucy nodded sniffling as she headed to the door.

"Had dinner yet, boot?"Tim called halting her.

"No."Lucy responded quietly.

"I've got leftover pizza."Tim offered. "You can use my shower while I heat it."

Lucy felt her heart melt as she turned to face her T.O. Despite his rough edges Tim Bradford was a good man. For the first time that afternoon Lucy smiled.

"I'd like that."Lucy stated as she walked back into the living room.

"Bathroom's the second door on the left."Tim directed. "I'll find a pair of sweats that might not drown you."

"I have a change of clothes in the car."Lucy remembered. "I went to the gym yesterday."

"Okay."Tim acknowledged as he turned back to the fridge.

Lucy went out to her car and removed the gym bag from her trunk Twenty minutes later she and Tim sat on his sofa as she ate leftover pizza and drank a beer. After the week she'd had it was the best ending.

end


End file.
